


Evenstar

by bellezza



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellezza/pseuds/bellezza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks ready to fly away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evenstar

The waning sunlight falls against Zelos's hair, setting it ablaze with warm gold light that seems to refract back out like wings. A feeling of inexplicable yearning fills her. Sheena reaches out to touch his hair, stops, drops her hand back to her side and clenches it in a fist.

He turns.

She feels her cheeks warm and ducks her head to hide from his gaze.


End file.
